


Dressed

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is tired of being tactful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [boosette](http://boosette.livejournal.com/)'s [Learn From My Fail](http://boosette.livejournal.com/1071799.html) commentfest. For the prompt: _When seeing a fellow officer of another sex in public and out of uniform.. NEVER say in front of their spouse... "you look so different in clothes"_. Edited slightly since posting there.

When the mourning officially ends, Starfleet throws some kind of ball to celebrate the achievements of the _Enterprise_ 's unlikely command crew. Jim strongly suspects that attendance would be far lower if not for the free bar.

Not that he gets to experience the bar for much of the first half of the thing; Starfleet has him talking to every admiral and every alien dignitary who happens to be on-planet at the time. By the time he manages to break away from a particularly determined Andorian woman, he's more than ready to never be tactful ever again in his life—or at least not for the next week or so.

After stopping off at the bar to refuel, Jim spots Bones on the other side of the ballroom, apparently deep in conversation with Uhura and Spock. For once, none of them are in uniform. It gives the entire event an entirely different kind of atmosphere. He makes a beeline for them, drink in hand.

"—but that isn't to say I didn't _want_ to do it," Bones says.

Jim knows that story. It's not one of Bones' best. "Commanders, Lieutenant," he says.

"Kirk," Spock and Uhura say in unison.

"Jim," Bones says at almost the same time, looking at him cautiously. Bones knows him too well.

"Wow, Uhura," Jim says brightly. "You look so _different_ in clothes."

There is a moment of profound, incredulous silence.

"What is wrong with you?" Uhura demands. "What is the matter with your brain?"

Spock's _entire body_ twitches. It's actually kind of interesting to witness. Jim has to restrain himself from leaning in to get a better look at his next reaction. He's pretty sure Spock isn't going to choke him again—they got past that, Jim thinks—but he doesn't know exactly what Spock will do this time.

"And we," Bones interjects, taking Jim firmly by the arm, "are leaving."


End file.
